


A bend in the universe

by fandomsrulequeen



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Clueless author, F/M, Gen, Honestly just try to bear my story, Ninjago AU, Other, Right?, Season 8 remake with Clouse and the Overlord, a vengeful one, ahhhhh I’m gonna stop, clouse is still a ghost, he possesses someone tho, irregular updates, it can’t be that bad, story progression very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: Basically a season 8 remake with Clouse and the Overlord with the SoG and Harumi, ft Time Twins and starring the Ninja and their sensei. Forget everything you know about Season 8 starting from the second episode because all goes haywire from there, and constructive criticism is always welcome.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what I’m gonna do. I’m still debating who Clouse should possess (my current pick is Acronix but ummm I guess I need to think it through). I have a baseline basic plot, and basically a season 8 remake with Harumi and Clouse being bffs to take revenge on the Ninja. So....yeah. Bear with me :) 
> 
> Now ON TO THE STORY!!

They thought they won.

They thought that they won, but they hadn’t. The battle was far from being over.

If his calculations were correct, all should be back in motion soon. The Time Twins should be landing back in Ninjago. They would reengage in battle with those meddlesome ninja, and that would be the first block of his plan. He’s never liked those former masters back during the Wars anyway.

He just knew.

He also knew, when the time is right, the Hands of Time will be no more. He knew that the Ninja would try to stop him. It was almost sad, thinking about what they’re going to do, those feeble attempts to stop him.

But he knew that they wouldn’t win, not this time. Not if he could help it. And he knew that he would not be so easily fooled like he was the previous time. He served no one, and he will make sure the Ninja rue the day they crossed paths with him.

His dark eyes narrowed and his lips pulled into a smirk. His hands absently stroked the thumb-drive he had stolen and he glowered at the sickly green hue surrounding his whole body.

Hell hath no fury like Clouse scorned. And he will live to make sure that message was drive through, loud and clear.


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja helps find an old friend. Meanwhile, two accomplices begin their terrible plot for the future of Ninjago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE I SAID I had no idea what I’m doing with my life, and I actually updated! Here’s chapter one, and I hope y’all like it :)
> 
> Nope, I can safely say the boring stuff happens here. The fun stuff won’t start until next chapter, so...for those who are reading this...just...hang in there...
> 
> I should get a life. And stop rambling. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I spy...with my little eye...ANOTHER CLOUD!”

Everyone groaned as Jay’s chatter filled their ears again. The team was lying on the ground outside Sensei Yang’s Airjitzu Temple, completely bored out of their minds. It had been a few weeks after the defeat of Krux and Acronix, as well as the disappearance of their Master. Misako, Lloyd’s mother, has left them a few days prior to search for Master Wu, leaving the Ninja with absolutely nothing to do. 

“Stop it Jay, not everyone wants to hear your talking.” Cole grumbled, flopping into his back as he used his hands to shield himself from the sun. 

“Well, yeah, unless you have something better to do!” Jay, the ever talkative one, retorted. “Besides, I don’t see you doing anything! Ughhh, I hate it when there isn’t anything to do!”

“A game?” Kai, the Master of Fire, suggested from his position in a nearby tree.

“Yeah, no thanks.” Jay replied, scowling at the sky. There was an awkward pause before he stood and stretched. “I’m gonna get another pudding cup.” 

“This, is ridiculous.” Lloyd, the Green Ninja and the leader of the team, declared gloomily. “I mean, we’ve been doing absolutely nothing for the past few days! We’ve gotta do something soon, lest we die of boredom.”

“Well, you’re the master in training,” Nya piped up. “I’m all ears for any interesting things you have to do.” She conjured up another ball of water and threw it towards the sky, watching it disappear out of sight. “Geez, I almost want to fight those Vermillion snakes again.” She sighed, hand flopping down. “Almost.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Kai replied to his sister. “No more humanoid snake thingies ever again in my life. Nope, no thank you.” He leapt down from the tree, coming up in a neat flip. “I’ve had enough snake experiences in my whole life.”

Another silence befalled them as their minds raced for something to do. 

“If only Zane was around,” Cole mumbled sulkily. “He’s filled with great ideas.” But they knew that wasn’t going to happen. Zane had left to find out where PIXAL was, so he would be gone for another few days.

“That’s it!” Lloyd suddenly yelled, an idea forming in his head. His bright gaze settled upon the three others. “Who wants to help Zane? It would certainly be more interesting than this...right?”

“Anything except sitting ducks here.” Cole declared, excited that there was something to finally do. “I’ll call Jay.” 

Lloyd nodded excitedly and turned to Nya. “Can you connect to Zane?” He asked. “Ask him for his coordinates and we’ll head to wherever his is.” The Water Ninja nodded and headed off for the Destiny’s Bounty, relieved that there was finally something to do.

Kai walked up to Lloyd, smiling as he ruffled the blonde’s hair. “Look at this,” he declared. “Our li’l ninja’s all grown up and ready to care for the team!” 

Lloyd glared daggers at the Fire Ninja halfheartedly and crossed his arms. “Thanks,” he replied. “Honestly though, it’s really hard taking control of the team. I’m really starting to appreciate my uncle’s efforts.” The green ninja sighed and plucked himself out of Kai’s hand, just in time to see Cole run out of the dojo, a pudding cup in hand and Jay screaming profanities and vows as he chased after the Earth ninja.

Yep, Lloyd thought. The team is finally starting to get their groove back.  
___________________

The blonde girl slipped out of the palace, unnoticed, and nimbly ducked past all the security systems which she knew all too well. Her hair was still in her ponytail and she had no time to remove her makeup, forcing her to edge more discreetly to avoid detection. She walked past the bridge, sticking in the shadows, and soon came upon the dark alleyway where she was to meet him.

“I see you took my offer.”

She spun around to see the man, surrounded by s pale green aura step out of nowhere, a thick spellbook held under his arm as he regarded her with his dark gaze. The girl nodded, lips pulled into a grin. “Of course,” she smirked. “I’ll never pass up a chance for further enhancing my plan.” She paused to regard him curiously. “Come now, you must tell me, if we are to work together.”

The man nodded impeccably. “This is not a safe location,” he replied. “We need to go somewhere more...enclosed.” He glanced at the two open ends of the alley. “Are you required for more...princess duties...after this?” 

The blonde girl made a face of disgust and hatred twisted together, marring her youthful features as she shook her head. “Unfortunately? Yes. Sometimes I wish that I never have to hide my true natures.” She sighed, and straightened her ponytail. “But for the sake of my plans, I shall bear with it.” She glanced at the translucent man again, determination set in her face. “I shall meet you at noon tomorrow, at this exact same place.”

The man nodded, satisfied, as a smug smile spread over his features. He gave her a sharp nod. 

“Until then, your highness Harumi.”

The girl smiled faux-angelically, sly green eyes shining with evil intents. 

“Will do, Clouse.”


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn. An old enemy returns, and someone takes his first step into dangerous waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing with my life, I swear to god. It’s like, literally no one is reading this and I’m on an updating streak. Oh well, I guess I’m just enthusiastic...
> 
> Anyways, (to whoever is actually reading this) here’s chapter 2!

“PIXAL?”

“PIXAL, can you hear me?”

Zane knew it was futile and useless, but he still harboured some hope that the female Artificial Intelligence was still somehow connected to his interfaces and just...inactive for a prolonged period of time. He sighed as he removed the wiring from his database and placed it gently to one side, staring forlornly at the blinking blue screen of the Samurai X cave in front of him. Millions of questions raced through his head.

Where was PIXAL?

How did she lose connection with him?

Why did she do that? Was it unintentional or...willingly? He refused to think that PIXAL would leave him willingly, but maybe she got fed up with him? He was always relying on her to trivial matters such as scanning heat signatures and facial recognition scans, when he knew he could do it himself perfectly. Maybe she wanted to teach him a lesson? Got tired of being treated as an assistant?

Whatever the case was, Zane knew that he needed to continue searching for PIXAL. Maybe she made herself a new body?

It was a likely idea and he decided to search for new nindroids that have appeared in Ninjago for the past two weeks or so. There were few relatable searches but he zoomed in in the possible ones, trying to pinpoint exactly where the most possible locations the AI could be at. He’s searched Borg Towers, Ninjago Park, and even some nearby villages where he thought PIXAL was most likely to appear.

But it was all fruitless.

He was about to search another possible location and set off, when a flurry of footsteps down the stairway of the Samurai X cave caught his attention.

“Zane, buddy!”

That would be...Cole? Zane swivelled around, shocked that the entire team was here. He tilted his head in confusion as he studied the approaching group. “I thought I said specifically I wanted to do this alone?” 

Lloyd halted and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “I know,” he mumbled. “It’s just, we wanted to see if we could do anything to aid you in your search, y’know?” 

Kai jumped in immediately. “Yeah! We know PIXAL means, like, a great deal to you, and so we, as awesome teammates, are here to offer to assist you!” He flung his hands up dramatically for effect, only to be slapped on the head by Nya. The Water Ninja sighed at her brother’s antics. “What he meant was we really want to help you find her, Zane, and are willing to help in any way possible.” The nindroid could see that she was trying her best to sound diplomatic, but her bright and yearning gaze gave her away and he knew that she was hoping that he would agree to her request mentally. Jay muffled his snort and faced Zane, blue eyes eager. “Soooo...what do you need help with again?”

Zane gave a small smile to his team, and shook his head apologetically. “Honestly, I should be able to handle this search in my own. I feel like it’s the least I could do, after putting PIXAL through so much.” He could see the team visibly deflate under his words, and realised that they were either bored, or...just bored. The titanium ninja sighed.

“Although...I do suppose I need someone helping me reroute all existing data into another file so that I could do a faster search and match.” He offered, internally smiling as he saw Jay and Nya’s eyes light up and rave over to the adjoining machine. Maybe this wasn’t too bad, he thought. From the corner of his vision he saw Lloyd, Kai and Cole scurry to their various posts and knew that the team was finally happy to do something productive for once.  
________________

He was floating. The sensation of being lost in time again, felt...weird. Especially when he had just come out of the vortex a few weeks ago. It was like swimming through vacuum, while being able to breathe, and yet not being able to grasp onto anything.

He’s totally forgotten how much he loved the sensation.

He was just drifting, body carried along the vortex gently. Drifting...until he finds another opening and falls in, probably a long leap into the future. But this time, he didn’t feel hope, nor excitement. He didn’t feel pumped up, ready to fight. He just felt...empty.

(They did just lose a few...weeks? Days? Seconds? ago. Time was unpredictable in the temporal vortex anyways.)

The debri of the Iron Doom was still floating around. A few have already dropped into different timestreams, but most are still in the vortex. Spaced far apart, not likely to bump into him anytime sooner. 

Where would he drop this time?

He honestly didn’t want to find out, not this time, not again.

Still floating, still drifting...probably soon.

He barely felt it - a shift in time. It was so minor he could’ve passed it for his own senses playing tricks on him. But the next moment he was rushing in the opposite direction of where he had been heading, at a much faster force. From the corner of his eye he thought he saw his brother, but he knew it could be an illusion. They had been separated a few (moments? Seconds? Days? Hours?) after falling off the Iron Doom. The temporal current sweeped him down into the past of time, and he bumped into another piece of the large time travelling machine. It seemed to be the head of the machine, and the next few moments seemed like a dream.

A narrow dodge of the material, a push, a hole opening up beneath him. It felt as if he pressure and time itself was being sucked out from beneath him. Funny experiencing that, and only a few weeks after his first drop.

There was a moment of weightlessness, before gravity and instincts kicked in and he landed on the ground in a crouch. He barely even heard the second pair of feet before he was standing up and surveying the land in which the temporal vortex had spat him out from.  
_________________

“It will work?”

The girl was sitting, swinging her legs in an uncharacteristically excited mood as she perched on the ghost man’s study desk. The other man nodded, closing his spellbook as he looked towards the monitors, which was beeping with the confirmation that his first baby step had worked.

The magician nodded confidently, looking at his handiwork. “It worked flawlessly.” He assured her, looking at the screen with two blinking red dots. “Things have been set. Are you ready to hold up your part of the deal?” 

The rogue princess smiled excitedly, her jade green jacket shining almost brighter as she looked at the screen. She had been waiting for this day, the day when they would start the plan for the ninja’s downfall. 

“Yes,” she whispered. “I will stick to your plan.” She stood up, slipping on her emerald jacket and continued, “Perhaps now, you should make your move.” She regarded the dark magician with a barely-concealed maniacal light in her jaded eyes and grinned. “It’s time to rough them up.”


End file.
